A nanostructure means the microstructure having a nanoscale, and the application scope thereof is increasingly broadened depending on the demand of the micro technology. One of these nanostructures is a carbon nanostructure based on carbon, and the carbon nanotube (CNT) which is one of the carbon nanostructures is a carbon allotrope that is present in a larger amount on the earth, and the material having a tube shape that one carbon atom is bonded to another carbon atom in a hexagonal honeycomb pattern, i.e., the material that the carbon has a graphite structure wherein the carbon forms the hexagonal shape, and it is the material that the diameter of the tube is extremely small to the nanometer level, and this represents sp2 hybridization. However, the carbon nanostructure such as the carbon nanotube has been used together with an acidic mixture or used as a complex form bonded to various polymeric material, due to its broad surface area and also a low chemical reactivity of carbon. But, in the case of the inorganic material such as a metal, it exhibits a low binding property with the carbon nanostructure which is a typical organic material, and thus, in order to solve such problem, a method for coating a separate binding layer on the carbon nanostructure is needed.